1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a U-shaped fluorescent lamp, and more particularly, to a U-shaped fluorescent lamp which is applicable to existing lighting fittings by disposing a PCB(Printed Circuit Board), which comprised in the U-shaped fluorescent lamp, on a central space between fluorescent tubes, so as to reduce the overall length of the fluorescent lamp.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, U-shaped fluorescent lamps are most widely used as illuminating apparatuses in homes and offices, substituting for existing incandescent lamps. The fluorescent lamps serve to achieve energy saving and improve brightness by employing a three wavelength material for the fluorescent lamps, and protect eyesight by realizing a near natural light, as well as extending a life, thereby solving a short life which is a problem of the existing incandescent lamps. The current trend is directed to developing various technologies to satisfy all given conditions of the incandescent lamps.
The above explained U-shaped fluorescent lamps are designed to be adaptable to sockets which are used for the existing incandescent lamps.
The conventional U-shaped fluorescent lamp 10 includes, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a socket 2 having a protrusion part, a PCB(Printed Circuit Board) being accommodated within a casing which is connected to the socket 2, and U-shaped fluorescent tubes 8 being electrically connected to the PCB to emit light. The conventional U-shaped fluorescent lamp 10 constructed as above is used by connecting the socket 2 to a socket coupling part 14 of a lighting fitting, such as a lamp shade 12, in homes or offices.
In order to accommodate the PCB 6 within the casing 4, there is needed a certain size of space. Therefore, the overall length of the U-shaped fluorescent lamp is inevitably longer than that of the conventional incandescent lamp. In the event that the U-shaped fluorescent lamp 10 is applied to an existing lighting fitting which is designed to exhibit conformity to size of the incandescent lamp, end parts of the fluorescent tubes 8 are exposed to the outside of the lamp shade 12 as far as approximately t ranging from 45 to 55 m/m, thereby marring the beauty of the outward appearance.
Many attempts have been made to obviate the above problems. Still, the U-shaped fluorescent lamp 10 which has to maintain a predetermined length for the brightness or illumination, has a limit in reducing the length of the fluorescent tubes 8. Moreover, it is actually difficult to reduce the length of the fluorescent tubes 8 under a current condition that a standard with respect to the size of the U-shaped fluorescent lamp has nearly been fixed.
For all that, to replace all the lighting fittings is an impracticable idea, requiring too much expense.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a [U-shaped fluorescent lamp] that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a U-shaped fluorescent lamp, which achieve an excellent aesthetic effect by developing strong points of conventional U-shaped fluorescent lamps and changing an outward appearance to be adaptable to existing lighting fittings.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a U-shaped fluorescent lamp includes a socket; a PCB(Printed Circuit Board) on which a stabilizer and so on are installed; a plurality of U-shaped fluorescent tubes; and a reflecting plate.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.